


Bird's Eye

by potentiality_26



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Bedivere let his fingers run across the marks scratched into the wall Bill perched on.  They were Bill’s personal shorthand, notes about distance and line of sight.  He made them everywhere, and had done since Camelot fell.Times are good now.  Aren't they?





	Bird's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the older_not_dead Promptathon 31 (Good or Bad) prompt: In good times.

“It’s cold up here,” Bedivere said.

Bill made a noise of agreement, though he seemed oblivious to the icy wind whistling through the tower.  It was dusk, the few people still going about their business in the castle difficult to make out in the dying light.  Whenever Bedivere looked for Bill, he never looked long; he knew Bill preferred the world from above.

Bedivere let his fingers run across the marks scratched into the wall Bill perched on.  They were Bill’s personal shorthand, notes about distance and line of sight.  He made them everywhere, and had done since Camelot fell.  Since he wasn’t there that night, because Mercia sent him off on a wild goose chase.  And now he made them here.  “Vortigern’s gone,” Bedivere said.  “You don’t have to do these anymore.  We’re safe now.”

“Didn’t I nearly slice my hand off with a dagger under _your_ pillow last night?”  Bill’s face was angled down, but Bedivere caught him smirking.

“Fair point.”  Maybe neither of them properly remembered how _not_ to be on the run.  Not yet.  

Bill only snorted, but the other side of his mouth lifted into a proper smile as Bedivere joined him on the wall.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
